


I Love You For Infinity

by manonlemelon



Series: If I Let You Go [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and they have a dog, like this is so fluffy is it even me who wrote it, thiam being blissfully happy living together being soft on a sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Final part of the serie.With a sleeping Liam in his arms, in their bed, Theo reminisce how they got there before having the perfect Sunday.





	I Love You For Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the note before reading!  
> The happy ending they deserve. That being said if you think that after the previous installment they are better left apart you might want to skip this one, or consider it as an AU or something?  
> The song used is [Infinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWqEPKduGm8) by Jaymes Young, I'd recommend listening to it while reading just because i's an incredible song and I had it on repeat the whole time i was writing.  
> This story contain smut, it's delimited between * so if you don't want to read it when you encounter * just scroll up until the next one.  
> A big thank you to Sofia, Sammy and Amanda for supporting me while i was writing this, especially the smut cause that was hard! And for spiraling with me in general about this whole serie. Without Them this serie would have stayed a oneshot so Thanks i love you and you are incredible!  
> This is barely edited so if you spot any mistake please let me know!  
> I hope this will be a satisfying ending, enjoy!

Theo woke up feeling warm and safe, sun warming his exposed skin that wasn’t under the blanket or tangled with Liam. It had become his new normal and he loved it. He had never been happier. Safe in the arms of his Sunshine. Theo could feel in his heart that today will be a good Sunday. Like the Sunday he always dreamed to have with Liam. After years of pining and heartbreak they were finally in the right place. And this time he will never let go, no matter if anyone begs him to. This time he will be selfish and hold on to this for infinity.

They had their ups and downs, but they were finally in a perfect place, with Beacon Hills safe and quiet and it felt like nothing could disturb it, even if Theo knew better, but for now he will just enjoy the peace and worry about the next disaster when it happens. The only thing he had to do right now was to snuggle deeper in the man entangled with him and breathe his Sunshine in, making his animals rumble in contentment.

Theo could still remember the moment that changed everything, that lead them here, in bed together, being blissfully happy instead of okay and apart. That one night where he made the best decision he ever had to take. When he stayed. When Liam asked him to. That night he got to call Liam Sunshine again after all those years, got to hold him in his arms, hug him tight, their bodies fitting together even more perfectly than they had all this time.

They spent the night cuddled up in Liam’s bed, enjoying the closeness they had been craving but never getting, their animals content basking in each other scent. Mason had left not long after Theo showed up, giving them the space they needed. They’ve talked. A lot. About everything that happened, how they both handled being apart, always honest even when it hurt, even when they had to describe how much it destroyed them not being around each other. But also, how it allowed them to grow, and figure themselves out, have experiences they would have never gotten had Theo stayed.

They even talked about what lead Liam to call him, what triggered it, Theo heart ached when Liam told him what happened, how that one word said by the wrong person could affect him that deeply. The chimera spent a good five minutes just repeating the word over and over again, to erase every memory of it having ever being said by anyone else. And because selfishly, he just couldn’t stand the idea of another person calling Liam that. He was his Sunshine, the light in his darkness. The thing he loved most in this world, the one person he would burn city to the ground for without any hesitation or second thought.

He could still remember so clearly Liam looking at him, a wet laugh escaping his lips before the beta told him about a song he used to listen to all the time, because it was the only thing that made him feel like he was Sunshine again. And that was the only thing he wanted to be. Theo told him he never stopped being Sunshine. Turns out Liam’s song had been the same one Theo had heard when he came back, as if fate was bringing them back together even through the music they listened.

Liam also talked about how guilty he felt over lashing out at Megan, letting it all out, planning his apology and feeling sad that he had to break up with her and hurt her. He still liked her, she was amazing but… No one would ever compare to Theo, no matter how many years passed, when it comes down to it Liam will always chose him just like Theo always chose his Sunshine.

They eventually fell asleep, for the first time in years in each other’s arms again, at peace. In the morning they decided that yes, they wanted to try, for real this time, try to be together, to build a future together. Theo had a life to go back to just like Liam did and they knew it won’t be easy, they had many things to talk about, but it was worth trying. The only kiss they exchanged during their reunion had been Theo kissing Liam’s forehead after calling him Sunshine one last time before driving out of Beacon Hills once more but this time it didn’t hurt because Theo knew he would come back, and they had planned to hang out the next week-end and talk more.

The next time they saw each other, Liam was freshly single and feeling better. They had decided to meet up at Liam’s place, after all many of the conversations they needed to have was better held behind closed doors. Before they could even attempt to have a date, they needed to clear out the air, make sure they could work. It would be pointless to try only to be met with the same problem as the first time. Theo needed to be sure that Liam was okay with who he was. If not, in the end they would only bring more pain to each other and the chimera never wanted to hurt his Sunshine ever again.

He remembers Telling Liam “You are my Sunshine, you always will be. But we need to be on the same page about this.”. They weren’t just teenagers in love trying to protect a city anymore, they grew up, matured, having a serious conversation was necessary. They didn’t need much for that. Except coffee. And cake. Because come on. That day they talked for hours, Theo explained how he changed, how he might be more “normal”, better, less inclined to his old habits but they were still here. He will still manipulate people he doesn’t care about to get what he wants shamelessly, he was still Theo. Some part of him will never change, his instincts to kill a threat being one of them. He made it clear that he would kill without any hesitation to protect Liam, he would do anything and everything and Liam needed to be okay with that. Liam then explained to him how he had accepted this part of him, how him too would do anything for Theo and yes maybe it will destroy people around them but he didn’t care anymore, he was okay with it because he also learn during those years that he would rather face a world with Theo by his side involving morally grey action that a world without him. He told Theo how he never regretted for once second killing Matt, or the color of his eyes because it meant that Theo was still alive, that Liam could be his Sunshine, that he couldn’t bear to live in a world where he couldn’t be Theo’s Sunshine ever again. The chimera hadn’t been able to help the tears pooling in his eyes, or stop himself from kissing Liam.

The one topic Theo had been slightly worried about was his gambling. He didn’t know how Liam would react to it, maybe he wouldn’t want anything to do with someone that had no qualm in using his abilities granted by the fact that he is a chimera to win money easily. There was no telling with how Liam would react, this had never been something that they had talk about in the past, he didn’t know the beta’s feeling toward those types of activities. He had to make sure Liam was okay with his main source of income, after all just because he planned to get a real job didn’t mean he would stop playing, it was easy money and Theo was not one to refuse it. It allowed him to live his life comfortably and that way he could get a job that really interested him, he didn’t have to worry that it paid enough. Liam thankfully was okay with it, after all the people he was playing with had plenty money to spare and weren’t necessarily model citizen either. The most awkward part was when they talked about their respective exes even though it was clear neither of them had ever found anything remotely close to what they had.

The funny part had been Theo introducing Liam to Leïka, they had been talking about the good things they had missed in each other’s life, studies, graduations, friendships… Theo hadn’t been able to resist, he knew Liam would at least freak out a bit and it would be hilarious to witness when knowing the truth. He just casually mentioned to him “I can’t wait for you to meet Leïka, she is the love of my life and how so adorable” causing Liam’s smile to drop and pout mumbling how he thought he was the love of his life. Theo wasted no time pulling his phone out and opening the folder dedicated to his babygirl in his phone, showing them to Liam.

His Sunshine immediately lit up, smile bright as the sun squealing excitedly at the pics, yelping “You have a dog???” and just grabbing the phone from Theo’s hands swiping pictures after pictures making adorable sounds that melted Theo’s heart. God he was in love with the cutest puppy on earth. Once Liam went through the whole folder he gave Theo his phone back declaring that he guessed he could share him with her and only be the second love of his life. Theo couldn’t help but smile at the perfect boy in front of him, heart in his eyes. Liam was wrong though, he would always the first in Theo’s heart. His Sunshine will always be his first love, the only love he needed to live, the first love of his life, for infinity.

After that day, they regularly went on dates, getting to know each other again, realizing that they both were still the same yet different. Growing up does that to you. They fell in love all over again. It was still hard sometimes, the distance making it more complicated than it needed to be, especially for the animals caged inside them that just wanted to be near each other every seconds of every day. Obviously, Theo had been thinking about moving back since after the day they had spend talking and smoothing things out, agreeing to go on dates and see how it goes, to do it right this time. He hadn’t wanted to rush anything though, after all he had a good life in Redding, he had friends there, a secured money income (though he guessed he could always drive to the occasional game), his own place … What had held him back was the realistic, rational part of his brain that knew there was a possibility him and Liam had changed too much to actually work so he held back. But after a little over two months he knew, they will be better than ever eventually. They will work. He started to plan his move, finding a good apartment, organizing everything… The hardest part had been realizing he would no longer live so close by to his friends, and they were less than happy with his life choice of running back to the guy that had messed him up in the first place. But they couldn’t really understand the bond that linked him to his Sunshine. He knew they would come to support him in the end when they realized how happy he was with Liam.

Four months later Theo had been driving back from his own place in Redding to Beacon Hills for the last time, the last of his possession including his most precious one piled up in his truck. Everything had been sorted out, subscription cancelled, every rented item bought back… he even had found a job in Beacon Hills, he was set to start in two weeks.  The chimera had promised his friends that he will come visit them often. They had only needed for Liam to meet them and witness the two of them together to realize this was what would make Theo the happiest in the world and that’s the only thing they wanted. Theo had pulled up in front of his new apartment building, Liam was waiting for him on the sidewalk. The beta had spent the last week helping Theo move and getting his place ready and the moment the chimera was out of the truck Liam threw his arms around his boyfriend, attacking his lips not a care in world. When Liam finally pulled back he told Theo how happy he was that Theo was back in Beacon Hills, tears glistening in his eyes. It had been an emotional moment for the both of them, after all that happened being back completely had so much more meaning that anyone could grasp. He just had answered him with “I’m home, Sunshine”. This time Theo was the one that initiated their kiss. They only stop when they were brought back to reality by Theo’s second treasure, the first one already being in his arms, barking to remind them of her existence and being let out of the truck. They let go of each other to free the dog and show her her new home, finally getting Theo completely settled in.

During the whole time they lived apart, especially while Theo was still in Redding as they ended up sleeping at each other’s place more often than not, Theo used to send Liam the good morning Sunshine thing on snap the moment he woke up. He still does sometimes just to see Liam’s puzzled face when he grabbed his phone in the morning, scrolling through the notification and seeing Theo’s name next to the yellow icon. The smile he made when he opened it always melted Theo’s heart.

It only took them barely a year before they decided to move in together. It hadn’t taken them long to find an apartment the both of them loved. Theo remembered approximately 6 months ago, the day he moved in with Liam, they were moving stuff in their new places and when Theo had come in the apartment with Leïka for the first time he had looked Liam straight in the eyes and told him “Congrats you’re a dad now.” The beta had given him his Sunshine smile back, knowing just how much that meant to Theo. It was his babygirl after all, the dog he had gotten when he realized relationship will always be hard for him before he had Liam back. It meant they were forever, nothing would ever come between them ever again.

Theo was brought back to reality when the body between his arms stirred lightly in his sleep. He inhaled the best scent he had ever been given the chance to smell, his Sunshine, peaceful and happy, smelling faintly like Theo. With each passing days their scent became more and more combined making the animals in their chest soar in happiness. This right there was everything he had ever wanted. Liam in his arms, nothing disturbing their peace, an apartment that was theirs and a whole future ahead of them.

All Theo could feel in his heart was love for the beautiful man laying in his arms. It felt like he loved him even more everyday if that was possible. Theo let his fingers runs on Liam’s back while he mouthed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach without breaking their embrace. The attention caused Liam to emerge from his slumber, eyes fluttering open, a smile starting to dance on his lips and appreciative noises making themselves heard.

Theo detached his lips from Liam’s skin whispering a “Hi Sunshine” observing the big smile it never failed to bring on the beta’s lips. This right here was heaven, everything he had ever wanted, everything he had craved for desperately for so long and now it was his forever. Being able to call Liam Sunshine and seeing him smile. He wanted nothing more. Theo grinned at Liam when he whispered hi back, voice rough with sleep still.

“Did you sleep well?” Theo asked, brushing a strand of hair away from the gorgeous blue eyes that where shining in happiness. He didn’t wait for an answer before diving back in and latching his lips back on Liam’s neck kissing and nibbling softly, feeling the skin vibrating when Liam answered “Yeah, Woke up even better.”

*

Theo hummed against the skin in appreciation before rolling them over and starting to let his mouth travel south, stopping when they encountered Liam’s nipple, sucking on it softly making Liam’s breath hitch. The beta brought his hand to Theo’s hair, running it gently through it, showing his appreciation at the attention the chimera was giving him.

Theo moved to the other nipple, giving it equal attention, biting softly while using his hand to massage the one he had abandoned causing Liam to moan. The chimera smirked before sucking a bit harder while pinching the other nipple simultaneously making the beta arch his back. Theo let go of the nipples after having play with them for a bit longer, mouthing along Liam’s ribs, sucking bruises in and watching them fade away the moment his lips detached themselves from the skin, pouting. His hand was travelling up and down Liam’s other side, feeling and gripping gently while his other busied itself with stroking the beta’s cheek affectionately. He wished his marks could stay, that he could transform Liam in a canvas, covering him in purple, showing just how much he loved every inch of his Sunshine.

Eventually he made it to Liam’s hipbone, sinking his teeth gently, nibbling and sucking causing Liam to whine in need. His hand that wasn’t holding on the perfect face of his boyfriend was stroking gentle circle on the beta’s other hip before wandering and gripping Liam’s dick gently, caressing it through the material of his boxer before slipping his hand in and wrapping it around the beta’s cock, moving it up and down in a slow motion.

Theo let go of Liam’s hipbone, moving his head barely lower, grabbing the hem of the boxer between his teeth and started to pull it down. With the help of his hand that wasn’t currently busy making moan come out of the prettiest mouth Theo had ever seen, he managed to get the annoying clothing out of the way without ever having to let go of Liam’s dick.

The chimera brought his head back to where it had been before, kissing the skin that was previously clothed, following the V of Liam’s hips. He let go of Liam when his head was close enough from his destination and just stopped there, breathing on the hard dick, not moving. Liam whined in disapproval.

“Theo please” the beta begged, needing more, the air hitting his cock with every exhale driving him desperate. He needed Theo to end his suffering.

“I got you Sunshine” Theo said before leaving a trail of kisses from the base to the tip.

He started to suck on the head lightly, Liam arched his back in response, one hand fisting the sheets, the other gripping Theo’s hair tighter causing the chimera to moan around Liam.

“Fuck Theo”

Theo used both of his hands to grip at Liam’s hips, pinning him to the mattress, wanting to take care of his Sunshine, doing all the work and swallowing him down causing the beta’s heart to skyrocket and his breath to catch in his throat. The chimera started to bob his head, every move causing Liam to breathe harder and moaning louder.

He started to suck harder, causing Liam to yelp his name follow by profanities making Theo smirk as much as he could in his current position. He loved driving the beta crazy with pleasure and there was no taste he enjoyed more than the bitter salty liquid that was currently leaking in his mouth except maybe the taste of Liam’s ass. He definitely needed a reminder of that later too. The chimera relaxed his throat, allowing Liam’s thick cock to slide deeper in his throat easily, curtesy of being used to the feeling.

“Theo god please don’t stop” Liam whimpered while trying to buck his hips causing his dick to slide even deeper, delicious warmth engulfing it leading Theo to have his mouth pressed against the base of Liam’s dick. The chimera moaned, the vibration caused the beta to let out a series of curses. Hearing his Sunshine being so wrecked was making Theo harder, he started to grind down on the mattress in between Liam’s legs, providing a little relief to his aching dick.

Theo could tell Liam was getting closer, his orgasm approaching by the second, feeling his cock throb against the walls of his throat. He pinned the beta harder against the mattress, causing the skin to bruise under his hands, the imprints of his finger appearing on the pale skin, staying as long as Theo didn’t relax his grip. The movement caused Liam’s dick to slide a bit out of Theo’s mouth. In response Liam gripped the chimera’s head harder, pressing it back against himself to have his dick fully sited in Theo’s throat again.

The chimera let out what Liam interpreted as a growl, sound traveling straight through his dick before it registered in his brain relaxing his tight grip, allowing Theo to move his head once more. It didn’t take long to have Liam trembling under him, saying his name like a prayer falling from his lips. With one last swipe of his tongue before taking him fully again, the tip of Liam’s dick hitting the back of his throat, Theo moaned around the length settled in his mouth and Liam came, the liquid going straight down his throat as Theo pulled back, wanting to have some in his mouth, needing to taste it.

Theo only stopped sucking when Liam was milked dry. He finally slackened his grip on the beta, letting his sensitive dick go only to finally kiss his boyfriend softly. Chuckling at the almost lack of response, Theo drew back, letting his hand travel around Liam’s cheek and jawline.

“You okay there Sunshine?” Theo asked, his voice raspier than usual as Liam’s breathing started to settle down and he came back from his blissful state.

“Best way to wake up ever.” Liam answered, voice slightly wavering, still a bit dazed making Theo chuckle.

“We’re only getting started Sunshine. I’m gonna spoil you and make you feel so good.”

“You always do.”

Theo grabbed the water bottle resting on one of their bedside table, handing it to Liam wordlessly. The beta emptied half of it before offering the rest to the chimera.

“Thanks” Liam said while enjoying the view Theo was offering, throat in full display. He settled his hands on the chimera’s lower back, rubbing slow circle into the soft and warm skin. Once the bottle was put back Theo captured the beta’s lips in a kiss. They stayed like this for a while, basking in the quiet morning, slow kisses full off love and smiles, and softly exploring each other’s bodies.

Liam’s dick started slowly to come back to life, interested in the other still very hard dick pressed against it. Theo answered to that by slowly grinding against the beta causing both of them to moan simultaneously. Liam grabbed Theo’s neck pulling him closer and attaching his lips to it, sucking on the warm skin that smelled like love and happiness all while wrapping his legs around Theo’s back bringing him even closer causing the delicious friction between them to intensify.

Theo brought both of his hands on Liam’s thighs squeezing them gently telling Liam to let go and slide down until he was faced with what he wanted to see, Liam’s exposed hole desperate for attention. But the chimera started by kissing his Sunshine’s thick muscled thigh, licking and biting, knowing very well how sensitive they were causing the beta to moan his name loudly.

Theo let go of Liam’s delicious thighs only to reach his ultimate destination, licking a long strip from his hole to his balls. He used his hands to keep Liam’s thighs wide open, kissing and licking around the rim before finally letting his tongue dive in cause the beta to let out a cry of pleasure. Theo started to move his tongue around Liam’s ass, fucking him with it, feeling the walls around him loosen a bit more with each stroke. Liam with writhing beneath him in pleasure, fisting the sheets before letting go and grabbing Theo’s hair, trying desperately to pull him closer, wanting, needing more, the pleasure maddening but nowhere near enough. He needed something else, needed Theo to touch that special spot inside him and make him see stars so he released his grip.

“Please, I need more, Theo please I can’t I need you” Liam begged, shamelessly.

Theo pulled back completely causing the beta to whine in despair.

“Theo fuck come back. Please.”

“Fuck Sunshine I still need to take those off give me a sec” Theo said pointing to his tented boxer. He wasted not time removing them while watching the sight that was a debauched Liam on their bed, messy hair and eyes dark with lust that was hungrily taking him in, racking over the chimera’s perfect body. Theo reached to the bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing the first bottle of lube he could reach, wasting no time in closing the drawer again. He popped the tube open coating his finger while going back to Liam, claiming his lips in a kiss while slipping a finger in the beta’s already loosen hole causing Liam to moan into the kiss.

Theo only needed to pump his finger a few times before adding a second one due to his previous ministrations. He immediately crooked them, not needing to search for Liam’s prostate he knew where it was by heart by now, rubbing against the bundle of nerve causing Liam to break the kiss and throw his head back on the pillow panting harshly, sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. He started to move his fingers in and out slowly, going faster once the tight grip against them loosened, brushing against Liam’s prostate every time.

It doesn’t take long before Liam is open enough for Theo to add a third finger. He grabs the back of Liam’s head pulling him into a kiss, teeth nibbling at his lips when he pushed in again with the three fingers. The beta bucked his hips back and forth in an attempt of getting Theo’s finger deeper inside him while returning eagerly the chimera’s kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Theo spent a few more moment opening Liam up until he is satisfied that the beta is lose enough breaking the kiss.

“You good?” Theo asked gently.

“Yeah just hurry please” Liam answered desperation could be heard in his voice, the only smell around them was love and arousal with a faint peachy tone that belonged to the lube. Theo withdrew his fingers, grabbed the tube laying on the sheets next to Liam pouring some on his hand again and lubing his dick up. He lined himself up, looking at Liam, waiting for him to nod before pushing in. The tight heat enveloped his cock, the feeling always as intense as the first time. Each other’s name was the only thing that was on their lips, the sensation overwhelming them causing Liam’s eyes to roll in pleasure before flashing electric blue.

Liam closed his eyes causing Theo to whine.

"Let me see your eyes, Sunshine. You know how much I love them.” Hearing those words, Liam opened his eyes, revealing them shining brighter than ever causing Theo to flash his own, blazing gold, in response a soft smile on both of their lips.

“They’re beautiful.” Theo whispered. They truly were, each time he saw them he fell a little bit more in love with Liam, this being the proof of how deep their love exactly ran, something that will link them forever. His mark on Liam. One that couldn’t easily be taken away, it made the darkest part of him inherently happy to have marked the beta that way. He wasn’t particularly proud of it, but it wasn’t something he could deny to himself. He loved the boy with the glowing blue eyes laying beneath him with every part of himself, good and bad. And his Sunshine will always be there to shed light on the darkness within him.

“I love you, Sunshine, so much.” He uttered, love sipping through his voice, taking Liam’s head slowly between his hands, stroking his thumb on the beta’s cheek.

“I love you too. Now move please.” Liam answered putting one of his hand above Theo’s, threading their finger together, the other snaking around the chimera’s back to rest on his ass, gripping it, urging him to move.

The chimera captured Liam’s lips in a kiss before starting to move his hips slowly, causing both of them to moan into it. Each movement caused Theo’s dick to brush against Liam’s prostate making him see stars, bringing them closer with every snap of Theo’s hips. His cock was relentlessly slipping out of Liam’s heat only to slide back in slow and deep motion. To Theo there was no better place in the world than being in Liam’s arms, physically linked, joined as one. He could stay like this for infinity. He kept his pace slow, knowing that both of them could come just from that, the morning glow and intimacy of the moment didn’t require much more. With each trust their breath became shallower, the kiss quickly turning just into open mouth breathing harshly against each other. Theo let go of Liam’s head, bringing his hands to the beta’s hips allowing for better support and angle, his trust becoming harder and deeper as his rhythm remained slow.

They got both feel their orgasm approaching, every trust pushing the closer to the edge, they only detached their lips from each other to be able to whisper each other’s names and I love you’s only interrupted by harsh breathing and moans, their eyes always glowing by now. When Liam’s leg started to tremble, Theo brought one of his hand around the beta’s dick, mowing it up and down, the precum leaking heavily making the movement slick. Theo could feel how close he was, he balls tightening, he knew he wouldn’t last long anymore, could tell Liam was the same. He speeds up his trust slightly and tightened his fist around the beta, a few more tugs and his Sunshine was coming undone under him Theo’s name on his lips and cum splattering between their bodies. As Liam came his claws came out and punctured Theo’s skin making him fall of the edge as well, filling Liam up with his cum while moaning “Sunshine” with the next trust.

*

Theo collapsed on Liam, head resting against his shoulder. They were both breathing hard still, completely spent and just laid there for a few minutes until Theo kissed Liam’s chest softly before slipping carefully out of the beta and got up. He entered the bathroom, cleaning himself up before coming back with a washcloth, cleaning Liam gently, careful around his over sensitive skin and kissing him sweetly when he was done. He gave the beta’s very boppable nose a soft kiss before pulling back.

“Come on Sunshine time to get up. Let’s make breakfast” Theo said, fondness in his voice, walking back in the bathroom to dispose of the washcloth.

“Nooooooooooooooo I’m too comfy to move.”

Liam did look comfortable just laying there on the bed head and arms around a pillow, smiling and looking at Theo under his lashes looking so inviting that the chimera started to move forward, ready to join his Sunshine and cuddle him a bit longer. Instead he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture smiling softly at his screen, enjoying how perfect Liam looked. He couldn’t help himself and decided to post it on Instagram with the caption ”Basking in Sunshine” after all everyone would be lucky to witness Liam being so beautiful on a Sunday morning.

Theo grabbed a boxer to put on before exiting the room, breakfast needed to be made. Liam might have been fine living only on love but Theo was starving! He could hear the umpf and Liam pouting at being abandoned, before telling Theo he wanted bacon. Once Theo reached the kitchen he was met by the second overexcited puppy of the household, immediately petting her on the head her as she made content noises and laid on the floor, belly exposed clearly asking for those sweet sweet belly rubs she loved so much, puppy eyes on full display. Theo was never made to resist them, wherever it was Liam or his babygirl so he gave in and scratched her tummy for a bit before finally having the strength to walk away.

He made it to the sink, washing his hands before rummaging through the kitchen in search of the necessary ingredients to make scrambled eggs, French toasts and bacon. He started to get to work, mixing things and throwing them in pans.

When Liam finally joined Theo in the kitchen he stole a kiss before connecting his phone to the speakers, providing them with [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWqEPKduGm8).

 

_Baby this love, I'll never let it die_

_Can't be touched by no one, I'd like to see him try_

_I'm a mad man for your touch_

_Girl, I've lost control_

_I'm gonna make this last forever_

_Don't tell me it's impossible_

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

Theo couldn’t help but sneak behind Liam holding him close, his Sunshine’s back pressed firmly against his chest while he whispered the lyrics in Liam’s ear before kissing his neck softly and going back to the stove to prevent the food from burning.

While the food finished cooking, Liam put the plates on the table and a few minutes later the two of them were happily digging in, stomach getting filled. Liam’s gaze often drifted across the room where their dog was sitting, eyes fully in puppy mode, clearly hoping to get some of that delicious bacon from her dad’s plates. Theo was watching the whole scene so it wasn’t a surprise when Liam turned to him, pouting lips and the same puppy eyes on display.

“Theo we have to give her some.”

His only reaction was to chuckle fondly at his boyfriend’s antics, before kissing his cheek softly, finger lingering on the beta’s face.

“Sure thing, Sunshine but after we’re done. We don’t want her to get bad habits.”

Liam smiled brightly at him, before kissing Theo, love and happiness enveloping them. Once the food was finished, except for a few bacon stripes, Liam put the plate on the world, Leïka wasted no time to run to it and in a matter of seconds it was all gone. They both started to clean the reminder of pans and cooking utensils that had been used, moving around each other easily, completely at ease, never bumping unintentionally against each other, being used to this task.

“you know what we should do? Go for a walk!” Liam suggested while they were putting the last of the dishes in the dish washer.

“I’m sure our babygirl would love that!”

The dog in question perked out at the word walk and went straight to where her leash was kept waiting for her humans to come and enjoy the sun. Theo laughed at the scene.

“It seems that we are definitely going for a walk then. Let’s go get dressed.”

Leïka was still sitting impatiently waiting by the time they came out of the room fully clothed, Liam rushed to put her leash on and opened the door, ready to face the outside world in this beautiful day while Theo grabbed a tennis ball to put in his pocket. Thee chimera couldn’t help but smile at the scene, eyes shining and heart soaring at the sight. This was everything he could have ever hoped for, better than his wildest dreams when he imagined what future Liam and him could have had.

Deep down they both knew that no matter how much being apart for so many years had hurt them it had been what was best for them. They need that time to grow, live, and realize that yes, they couldn’t be with each other and accept that, accept what they would do for each other. Without it they could have never had been as blissfully happy as they were now. Liam never regretted sending Theo away, Theo never regretted leaving. They had been better for it in the end. All the pain and heartbreak had been worth it.

“You coming?” the word snapped Theo back in reality, a hand held out in front of him and a smile brighter than the scorching Californian summer sun. Theo took the hand without hesitation, finger automatically intertwining, and they walked out of their apartment heading toward the park.

They didn’t feel the need to talk, both of they just enjoyed being out in the sun, sunglasses perched on their noses and feeling the warmth on their skin, basking in it and each other. Theo always knew whenever his Sunshine was looking at him, it always feels warmer, softer, better than the actual sun.

“you know I used to love cloudy days more than sunny ones, but I don’t anymore because I have you back and it means that the sun shining doesn’t make me miss my Sunshine anymore.” Theo whispered softly.

Liam stopped them dead in their track only to grab Theo’s face gently and pull him in a soft kiss full of love.

“We will never have to miss each other again, I promise.”

Theo’s only answer was to kiss him again, resting his forehead against Liam’s and whispering I love you with all the love he could muster. His Sunshine had barely the time to say it back that they were brought back to the present by their very impatient babygirl. She wasn’t enjoying having to stand there while they were having a moment when the park was so close.

They finally parted and reached the park where they spent over an hour playing with their dog and laying around before finally going back to their cool apartment when the heat became too much, spending the rest of the day cuddled up watching movies with ice cream and cold drinks. A perfect summer Sunday.

When dinner time came around Liam extricated himself from the entangled mess they had become, giving Theo a kiss before starting to rummage around the kitchen, planning to cook for his boyfriend. Theo was left laying on the couch, admiring the sight that was Liam reaching on his tiptoes to grab some garlic in a cupboard. The domesticity of it all making Theo smile, this right there was the epitome of his life. Being able to be domestic with Liam. There was no greater achievement he could ever hope to reach. He slowly got up and joined Liam in the kitchen, hugging him from behind, arms tight against Liam’s chest, pulling him as close as he could, kissed the side of his head softly, taking in the scent that was uniquely Liam before whispering

“I love you for infinity Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that stuck with this story up until the end, especially people taking the time to leave kudos and comments it always makes me happy! I hope you enjoyed my attempt to fix all the pain i put them through.


End file.
